Word to the Diggity-Dawg.........
by Mystic8668
Summary: I was bored don't hurt me.Alec gives Joshua the bright idea to become a rapper


Disclaimer-None is mine except DLL so mine that's mine and not your ha ha!  
Joshua sat at the table with Alec watching some music channel that Alec had managed to talk Logan into sending the signal for it to them. "So you mean that they make up words and sing it, but people still like it anyways?" Joshua said with a confused look on his face. "Exactually, and sometimes they have people stand around and just say yo, yeah, uh-huh. stuff like that." Alec said turning his head back to the television. "Well that sounds easy. Why don't we do that?" Alec turned back at him and a grin spread across his face. "You never cease to amaze me Joshua!" Alec said standing up.  
  
2 weeks later Giles Music Building  
  
Joshua, Alec, and Logan were sitting in front of the manager Spue Eikmen. They had recorded a song and sent it in. They needed some background music so Logan said he played a real mean electric triangle. Logan was sitting with it in his hand with a big grin on his face. Alec was next to him rocking back in forth waiting for the joy of money in his hands. "I think you guys can go really far, but you need a name. How about DLL. Your names will be Diggity-Dawg, Lil' Alec, and L-o. Joshua stood up and said, "Yo yo yo I be the Diggity-Dawg! Uh-huh.......yo.......word!" That continued for about four or five minutes. "Well, I guess it's settled that's your name you shall skyrocket to stardom and Ishall rule the world.." he should up and started to laugh maniacally than sat back down and straightened his tie,"as I was saying you will most likely make it in the business."  
"Did you know that I like cheese?" Alec said as they were all walking down the hall to the room where they were to make the music video. "Well you may like cheese, but I love cheese! We need each other!" Logan said thinking of Max and how her and Alec were supposedly going out. Joshua just stared at Logan and shrugged. They came upon the door and it opened by itself. The set was some pillows and pictures tacked on the walls. Also a piano and Logan's electric triangle were laying on the floor. "This is disturbing." Alec said looking at the pictures all of which were Spue Eikmen.   
Song-Cookies  
Artist-DLL  
Album-DLL  
"Uh-huh.. o uh uh yo! Word....word to my peeps uh uh to diggity diggity to the dawg word! Uh-huh.. o uh uh yo! Word....word to my peeps uh uh to diggity diggity to the dawg word! Uh-huh.. o uh uh yo! Word....word to my peeps uh uh to diggity diggity to the dawg word! Uh-huh.. o uh uh yo! Word....word to my peeps uh uh to diggity diggity to the dawg word!  
*Logan's Electric Triangle Solo*  
Uh uh. Word  
*Fades out with Alec Playing the piano*  
The music video consisted of a fifteen minute electric triangle solo which was only half of how long it was on their album. Fans flocked to their concert to find that their record label had dropped them.   
"Well everybody I guess DLL is done. It was fun while it lasted, thanks and uh word!" Logan said with watery eyes while Alec and Joshua were behind him hugging each other sobbing. "All the moneys go bye-bye!" Alec cried.  
DLL had skyrocketed to number 49 on the top fifty chart farther than anyone had expected them to do. In a recent interview Alec and Joshua exposed the details of their fall from the limelight, "It.. it was Logan he became so obsessed with the cheese. He had a problem we all decided he needed help." Joshua said shaking his head in disgust. "We put him in rehab, and we're wishing him the best in recovery. We're glad he's realized his problem." But sadly in actuallity they lost their fans in their literal 15 minutes of fame. We tried to speak with Spue Eikmen but his assistant so no comment. DLL had some old fans and this is what they had to say.  
-"I bought this gold plated triangle holder from L-o's collection for 50 grand but now it's worth nothing." A depressed man that said to call him Lydecker said.   
-"I thought Lil' Alec should have gotten a mullet to give the band a twist. It may have boosted their stardom." Another fan nicknamed Normal said was his opinion.  
DLL may have been shortlived and a one hit wonder, but they shall remain in our hearts just like Hanson and the Spice Girls. 


End file.
